Awakening Erebus: The slumbering Mage
by Love-is-Cyanide
Summary: Summary inside. This is an Alternative Version of the story, Skull de Mort: Stuntman, Arcobaleno and Wizard written between Myself and Merula Aeolus. This version will have more of the plot, and the other one will be the drabble series to go along with this story. Rated M for themes. Slash-Yaoi. Het. Threesomes and More. AU. OOC. OC(s).
1. Prologue: Harry Becomes Skull

**Awakening Erebus: **_**The Slumbering Mage**_

_Written by Love-is-Cyanide and Merula Aeolus_

Illustrated by Merula Aeolus

Accepting Illustration Submissions

**Disclaimer: **We do not own the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Series or the Harry Potter Series. They belong to their respective creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings: **Slash-Yaoi (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Heterosexual intercourse, Homosexual intercourse, Male and Female masturbation, threesomes and more, Double penetration, fellatio, and hand jobs), Adult Language (Sexual and explicit), Violence (Blood and gore), scary thematic material, torture, deaths, and changes to appearance, lineage, history, and abilities. Non-Canon Events/Alternative Universe/Alternative Reality (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC(s)), female pregnancy, teenage pregnancy, new abilities, changes to timeline and new plotlines.** Warnings'** **Note** – The uncensored version will only be posted on Archive of Our Own under Merula Aeolus's pen name (which you can find in her profile in Fan fiction net). All other versions have been altered to fit the requirements fit for a thirteen plus audience.

**Genres:** Romance/Drama/Humor/Mystery/Suspense/Horror/Adventure/Supernatural

**Summary: **Slash-Yaoi. Het. Threesomes and More. AU. OOC. OC(s). This is an Alternative Version of the story, Skull de Mort: Stuntman, Arcobaleno and Wizard. After the final battle, Harry Potter fled the Magical World leaving behind his name and history. However, he can't leave behind his title as the Master of Death. He becomes the immortal stuntman Skull, going so far as naming himself, Skull de Mort or Skull of Death. Now he faces a new challenge as the Cloud Arcobaleno and is forced into a submissive role. However, when all seems lost, Skull will reclaim his abilities and prove to his allies his worth.

**Main Pairing:** Reborn (Adult)/Skull (Adult) (HP)

**Side Pairings:** Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Ryohei/Miura Haru, Hibari Kyoyo/Dokuro Chrome, Colonnello (Adult)/Lal Mirch (Adult), Fon (Adult)/Viper (Adult), Verde (Adult)/Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley/Lavender Brown, Rokudo Mukuro (Adult)/Bovino Lambo (Adult), Neville Longbottom (Deceased)/Luna Lovegood (Deceased), Remus Lupin (Deceased)/N. Tonks, Theodore Lupin/Alison Longbottom, Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour (Deceased)

**One-Sided Pairings: **Viper (Adult)/Skull (Adult) and Fon (Adult)/Skull (Adult)

"Blah" – Speaking / _Blah_ – Thinking

**Awakening Erebus: **_**The Slumbering Mage**_

_Written by Love-is-Cyanide and Merula Aeolus_

Illustrated by Merula Aeolus

Accepting Illustration Submissions

**Prologue:** In the Darkness

He'd finally done it. The Second War with Voldemort, which had torn the British Magical World apart, had finally ended. As he looked around the battlefield he could only feel a sense of dread and loss. Years later he would always remember what had happened next…

"This is your fault. They wouldn't be dead if you had sacrificed yourself sooner. Why couldn't you have died with your parents?" The people he had loved and cherished blamed him for the loss of those who had fought alongside him. The deaths of Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom and Luna Longbottom, spurned by Augusta Longbottom and Tonks into starting the series of legal actions taken against him, suing him for the loss of their love ones and even demanding his death. Finally Harry Potter left the magical world after the Ministry snapped his wand. During this time, Hermione Granger had disappeared leaving her cheating husband to marry his pregnant lover, Lavender Brown. The Weasley Matriarch and her spineless husband, left with only three of their children – Ronald, Bill and Ginny, refused to see him or even lend him their support, after Harry refused to marry their daughter because he was gay.

What no one knew, was that the Harry Potter that they had known had died during that final battle becoming someone completely new. Harry didn't let his new instincts and powers become public during this time. He had been reborn as the Master of Death, a being of insurmountable power. He no longer needed a wand to perform Magic, he was unable to age or die. He had the ability to regenerate wounds and even heal others…

It had taken a couple of months, but eventually, Harry found the stronghold the Goblins had retreated to at the beginning of the War. Once there, he requested that one of the Goblin ritualists perform a permanent appearance changing ritual on him. He wanted to leave the Wizarding World and he needed to be a new person to do that.

It took several promises on his life, honour, and his family's honour that he would indeed leave the British Magical World as soon as the ritual was finished before they agreed. They set the date of the ritual for one week later, giving Harry time to sort out who he wanted to be before he left.

The week passed quickly, but that wasn't surprising given how much he had to do. There were school records to faked, identity papers to organise with his soon-to-be face, medical files to fake, and he had to come up with a new name, which was probably the hardest bit. It took some thinking, but, he eventually chose Skull de Mort, as a hat-tip to Death. The ritual went perfectly. In went Harry Potter, Vanquisher of Voldemort, with messy black hair and bright green eyes, and out came Skull de Mort, with curly purple hair and vivid violet eyes.

True to his word, Skull, had immediately left the British Magical world. He had taken up stunt bike-riding. Since he was the Master of Death, he could pull off the more dangerous stunts; ones which even experienced riders would cringe at, earning himself the moniker "The Immortal Skull" in the Americas. In the four years since the War, Skull still hadn't completely gotten over it. He had seen numerous psychiatrists, psychologists and therapists, and they all led to one conclusion. "You've got severe PTSD and mild haphephobia. You also suffer from chronic nightmares."

Even though Skull had given up on the British Magical World, he still used his magic. He had to, otherwise he risked it going crazy and demolishing everything around him. His magic was too used to being used in massive amounts every day to not be used at all. It didn't help that becoming the Master of Death had resulted in a massive power boost either.

When Skull first started having dreams of himself, sitting in a room surrounded by six other people, he didn't think anything of it. That was until he realized that he kept having the dreams, the same one, over and over. Soon, he was able to start discerning more details, such as looks. One man had curly sideburns and wore a fedora with an orange ribbon at the base. Another had green hair and glasses. There was an Asian, tall, probably a martial artist, judging by his posture. There was a person whom he _thinks_ is a boy, who had their face covered, and was counting a wad of money. One of the ladies was pregnant, and had a kind face. She also wore a really large, puffy hat. The other lady was obviously military. She had blue hair and reddish-brown eyes.

No one was talking to each other, except the lady with the kind face. She was walking around offering biscuits to everyone '_Like a mother would_' he thought wistfully. He didn't understand a word the woman was saying, so after identifying the language, which he found very beautiful, he began to learn Italian… just in case, was Skull's excuse. A benefit of being the Master of Death, had unlocked his brain's full potential giving him eidetic memory, a massive IQ and the ability to take in information at an abnormal pace. He learned very quickly.

After about two months of having these strange dreams, Skull received a letter in his mailbox.

_**Greetings**_

_Go to Café de la Rosa, Venice, Italy on the 1__st__ of October. Say you have a booking under "Checkers" when you arrive. Sit down at the table you are shown._

_**You will find out more then.**_

_- Iron Hat_

While Skull had initially been unnerved by the note, he still did as it told. His curiosity – that damnable curiosity – had been sparked. When he arrived, he was led to a private room, sealed off, with six others already in there. _The six people from his dreams._ When he entered the room, everyone glanced up at him, and returned to what they were doing. Feeling somewhat indignant at the blatant dismissal, he walked over to the only empty chair in the room and sat down, studying everyone as he did so. Now that they were in front of him, instead of in dreams, he was able to see more through his motorcycle helmet.

The man with the fedora and sideburns had a chameleon, and smelt of coffee, blood, and gun powder. His eyes were shaded, but he was giving off an aura that basically screamed "_Come near me and I'll kill you._" The man with glasses had messy green hair, sticking up almost as if he had been shocked by electricity. He wore a white lab coat and was typing away at a laptop. He smelt like chemicals, burnt gas and antiseptic. The Asian man had a calming aura around him '_obviously a peacekeeper_' and had his hair tied back in a long, thin plait. His eyes were black, and were almost expressive in the way that they shined. The person counting the money, however, made him uneasy. His aura felt like a mages'. It didn't help that the person, who is obviously a man now that he had a closer look, had his face covered by a hood, and his clothes looking similar to Wizarding robes. The lady with the puffy hat was smiling happily, almost beaming. She had a kind face, and her aura encouraged all who could feel it to tell her their problems. '_She seems like a mother._' However, under all the nice happy bubbliness, she had a hard edge that said "_Do not mess with me. I can chop off your manhood if you do._" The last lady had a stiff posture, and sharp brownish-red eyes which were taking in every tiny detail of the room.

Once he finally sat down, the motherly lady clapped her hands together. "Why don't we all introduce ourselves? We obviously received the same note, so we must be here for the same thing. I'll go first. My name is Luce, and I'm the boss of the Giglio-Nero famiglia. I'm pregnant with, hopefully, a daughter, and I sometimes have weird dreams of things before they happen."

That last statement made Skull stiffen. '_Is she a Seer? Is she like Luna was?_' She turned to the person next to her, which was the Asian martial artist, who took a deep breath.

"Nihao. My name is Fon. I've a pet monkey named Lichi. I practise martial arts, my favourite one being Kung Fu."

"My name is Viper. I study illusions. You'll have to pay me if you want more information."

"I'm Verde. My I.Q. is 195 _(Not as high as mine, Skull internally scoffed)_ I believe everything on this Earth is a test-subject, willing or not. Knowing, or not." '_He's like Hermione. She loved studying, and towards the time before we were captured, she started experimenting with muggle science. I think she mentioned meeting and chatting with a Verde at one point. She was really keen on him too. Shit, is this THAT Verde?!'_

"My name is Lal Mirch. I work for COMSUBIN."

'_She's not very talkative._'

"Ciaossu. I'm Reborn. I'm the world's greatest hit man. I have a pet chameleon named Leon that can change forms. I won't tell you anymore."

Now everyone was looking at Skull. He felt like panicking when he realised that he was in the presence of Mafiosi, an illusionist, and a missing best friends' study-buddy. He took a deep breath to steady his racing heart.

"H-H-Hi. My name is Skull de Mort, but I'm also known as the Immortal Skull. I'm a stunt bike rider, and have been doing stunts for six years now. I'm mildly haphephobic, so please don't suddenly touch me."

"Tch. You're pathetic, so I'm making you the Lackey. Go get me an espresso, Lackey!"

"I'll have strawberry milk."

"I'll have Oolong tea, if you don't mind."

"I'll have a sports drink."

"O-o-o-oi! I'm not a Lackey! Get it yourself!"

"Hmm? Are you back-chatting me, Lackey?" As Reborn was speaking, his chameleon crept onto his hand, and transformed into a gun in bright flash of multi-coloured light. Skull paled, thinking Reborn had a connection to the Wizarding world, what with him having a magical animal. Seeing the new-found Lackey pale, Reborn smirked.

"Go get our drinks, Lackey. I won't tell you again, I'll just shoot next time."

"HIIEEE! I'll go! I'll go!"

Several months have passed since that meeting, and during those months, the seven adults had been having dreams about a strange mountain top. Reborn managed to determine the date (4th of April) and they all arranged to meet at the base of the mountain then. It took almost the whole day to get to the top, and when they did, they found what looked like a circle carved into the rock. Skull looked around, taking in the view, when he noticed something carved into the floor of the circle, and immediately started panicking, which everyone noticed, but didn't know the reason for.

They just thought he might be pathetic (except Luce). Everyone entered the circle, which was the only place to stand, and suddenly, there was a really bright light. When the light faded away, Skull looked around, and finally, down at himself, checking if he was okay. '_What the fuck am I mixed up in now. I thought I was done with magic when I left the British magical world! FUCK! Why do I look like a freaking two-year-old! CRAP! How am I going to do stunt riding now? Who's the extra guy standing with Lal?! Wait a minute… What's with these pacifiers? And why is mine purple?_

"Welcome my new Arcobaleno." A man greeted, his voice booming startling the others at his sudden appearance, unlike Skull who had sense his arrival.

Skull knew a little bit about the Arcobaleno. Not much though. Just that they were seven babies, all identified by a pacifier that hung around their neck, and that they had massive potential to do wandless magic, if they were already magically-inclined. Hermione had researched them because they would have been great allies to have during the War.

'_Don't think about that time. That is in the past. Forget about them._'

"OI! Who're you?! Where did you come from? Why're we babies?"

Oh, it was the new guy.

"Well, this is surprising. I've never had someone try to take the curse for another before… I think I'll allow this. It might be interesting. I'm Aevus, but you can call me Checkerface. I come from the Earth. You're babies because I want you to be."

What followed this meeting was lots of swearing, yelling, shooting (Reborn), tap-tap-tapping (Verde), and money counting (Viper). Eventually, everyone went their separate ways, staying away from each other unless they were needed.

The years passed. During these years, Skull learned to be scared of Reborn, wary of Viper, cautious of Verde, and admire Luce like a mother. Though he tried to avoid it, Skull did eventually get roped into the mafia, working for the Carcassa Famiglia. He put it off for as long as possible, but his money started running low. However, unlike his Arcobaleno comrades… or maybe not comrades… more like torturers, he wasn't working in the same line of work as the others. The Magical-Branch of the Carcassa famiglia knew the young Arcobaleno's temperament (but not his true name) and surprisingly allowed him to focus on other projects, while using his role as an Arcobaleno and name as a figure head. Occasionally he was forced to put in an appearance, but that was rare. They had required him to learn to fight like an assassin, but he didn't advertise his abilities.

Reborn joined the Vongola, Colonello went back to COMSUBIN, Viper "My name is Mammon now." joined the Varia, Fon went back to China, Verde disappeared, Lal joined CEDEF, and Luce went back to her famiglia.

They met each other occasionally, usually when Reborn wanted help 'tutoring' a student.

And it stayed like that, everyone content, living their lives as best as they can… Until that day. The day when it all came crashing down...


	2. Meeting the Vongola Decimo

**Awakening Erebus: **_**The Slumbering Mage**_

_Written by Love-is-Cyanide and Merula Aeolus_

**Chapter One: **Meeting the Vongola Decimo

Meeting the Vongola Decimo and his guardians had been quite an, eh-hem, _interesting_ experience. The six teenagers and one child, barely older than an infant, running around Namimori either blowing things up, bashing people, laughing and joking, or panicking over the damage, seemed, at first glance, to be unfit to be the next generation of, what was essentially, Mafia Royalty. However, seeing them all interact pulled at Skull's heartstrings. The looked and acted like a family. Not a Famiglia, but a Family. Close-knit, and dysfunctional.

There was the hot-headed bomber, always eager to defend his Boss, the baseball-obsessed athlete who seemed to take everything as one great big joke, the Skylark that haunted Nami Chyuu, beating up the '_herbivores_' who kept '_crowding_', a spoiled, attention-seeking infant with an obsession for cows, an extremely loud, extremely annoying boxer, and a shy, timid girl being _possessed_ by a powerful illusionist who was locked-up in the Vendicare Water Prison. If they were normal people, they would have hated one another, but, through association with the Decimo, they just really dislike one another. Well, except for Takeshi Yamamoto, the Rain Guardian. He seemed to like everyone, that it, until they tried to kill Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short.

They met at Mafia Land, a holiday resort for Mafiosi. Reborn had called… err…ordered him to come and attack the Vongola Decimo. Skull had been confused, but complied with the order, if only to avoid being beaten later for disobedience. He hated the fact that, as the unofficial Lackey for the Arcobaleno (never mind that he was one as well and much more powerful than anyone there), he was forced to do everything from running around grabbing drinks to taking beatings from Reborn's students so that they could 'learn'. It shouldn't be like that. He was the Master of Death and an Immortal Stuntman! Even Death hated him! He shouldn't be bowing down to all of these people who, while older, didn't have his abilities! It was infuriating!

That didn't matter to them though, oh no. Being the Lackey of the group had resulted in a severe change in his personality. Whereas before, if he were ordered to do something he would've spat in that individual's face, now he would tremble, put up a meek and pathetic attempt of defiance, then go and do the job like some well-trained house pet.

Skull had been at Mafia Land with some others from the Carcassa Famiglia, attacking the Vongola Decimo. Well, not quite attacking. It was more a case of being soundly defeated by the Decimo. He'd eventually been able to crawl away, dignity and pride in tatters once again, wishing all the while that he could order Reborn to pay him for these jobs.

Skull could just imagine how that would go over.

"_Oi! Reborn! Pay me next time for these jobs that I've been doing for you!_" _Reborn turns around and glares at Skull_

"_N-n-n-never m-mind Semp-p-pai! T-t-t-thank you f-f-for giving m-me t-t-these jobs!_"

Skull winced, jolted out of his minds wonderings by another call from Reborn.

The next time Skull saw the Vongola Decimo and his guardians, it was with the rest of the Arcobaleno as well.

Reborn had called them all together to put his student through a test where he had to gain each Arcobaleno's seal in order to open some sort of tiny orange box. Skull's idea for the test was to see if the Vongola Decimo had enough control of his guardians to stop the two most ruthless ones (Hibari-san and Mukuro-san) from fighting. Of course, Reborn misinterpreted his idea due to Skull posing as Tsunayoshi to lure them into the same area, but it all worked out. That is, until Reborn pushed him into the middle of the fight and sat back, watching while he was beaten up, again.

By the time Skull had been able to subdue the Mist and Cloud, he'd been covered in bruises, cuts, grazes, lumps and dints, and hardly able to move, let alone give Tsunayoshi the Cloud Arcobaleno seal.

During his time alone, he was able to use some basic healing to stop the blood and age the bruises by a couple of weeks, making them much less painful, it almost would've been easier to die, let Death heal his body, and regenerate then, but that would've meant likely running into Checkerface, or as everyone else knew him, _The man with the Iron Hat_, and he still didn't feel like talking to him just yet. You wouldn't either, if one of your own acquaintances decided to make your immortal life more difficult by turning you into a baby.

Whatever toxin Verde had created that stopped Skull (and the rest of the Arcobaleno on the beach) from moving hurt. It wasn't just physically causing pain, but it was also causing him to have a nasty flashback to when he was trapped in Malfoy Manor, hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, unable to move because of whatever spell they had cast. He'd been under that spell for two months, two long, torturous months, and being restrained by an unknown substance in such a similar way was wreaking havoc on his already almost broken mind.

When Tsunayoshi (he'd insisted on not being called Decimo) and Lambo (whom he got along quite well with, to the surprise of literally _everyone_) finally stopped Verde and got rid of that horrible substance, he'd very nearly cried, though he did run up to Tsunayoshi, dodging Reborn's 'warning' bullets and hugged him tightly around the shin, before running over to Lambo and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek as well. Everyone froze, but Skull didn't notice the sudden rise in tension, too happy at having not had a complete break-down that would've revealed some very dark secrets to the others.

Arriving on the beach with Lambo (who was still sore from channelling a massive amount of electricity), Skull gave Tsunayoshi one more hug, before leaving, needing to find a quiet place to reorganise his mind.

It had been several months since the Arcobaleno Trials, and Skull had been steadily forming a tight brotherly bond with Tsunayoshi (now Tsuna-kun) and Lambo, who was still a hyperactive, candy-addicted nut, but he was _Skull's_ hyperactive, candy-addicted nut. He looked to Tsuna as an older brother (not that he would admit it), and loved when they would go to the arcade together, and play the shooting games. Tsuna was becoming a better marksman too, because Skull, using his experience from teaching the D.A back when he was a wizard, to correct Tsuna's grip on the gun, his stance, and his timing. He didn't know if Reborn new about these meetings, but he hoped he didn't, because that would mean that there were bugs (either in the literal of figurative sense), and he didn't want Reborn to see his face. Only Luce had seen him without his helmet before, but he was lifting the visor around Lambo and Tsuna when no-one was around.

Hanging around with Lambo had turned into a lot of fun as well. No one in the Sawada household had realised it yet, but Lambo was actually incredibly intelligent. He'd been putting up a façade of the 'stupid cow' as Gokudera had termed it, as a shield.

During Lambo's childhood, back when he was with the Bovino Family, his family had realised his intelligence, and promptly locked him inside his room, developing ways to improve the Family's weapons, or replicate the ten year bazooka, which was developed by Lampo of the Vongola, without any records.

To prevent that from happening with the Vongola, who was more of a family than the Bovino had ever been, he pretending to be a below average five year old cry-baby. However, Lambo, who had quickly come to trust, and possibly, even admire Skull, was becoming much more comfortable showing his intelligence, usually in the form of keeping up with Tsuna and Skull's discussions of school work.

These outings had become a special thing for all three involved, and it showed with changes in their behaviour. Tsuna was much more relaxed, and had a stronger brother-bond with Lambo, while Lambo was beginning to show his intelligence, just for small things, like helping Tsuna discreetly with an easier part of his homework, or creating better comebacks for Gokudera's taunts.

Of course, someone had to find out about the trio sooner or later, and, unfortunately, it was sooner, and discovered by Reborn.

Reborn had been trying to follow the mismatched group that consisted of the Stupid Lackey, the Stupid Cow, and his Dame-Student for a while now, but something would always happen to distract him long enough for his victims to disappear, and then he would have to spend the next five minutes looking for them all over again. This would go all day, and result in Reborn going home, more determined to catch them the next time.

When he finally caught them, they were at the arcade, playing a shooting game. Lambo was shooting, _with perfect timing_, and Skull was in the process of correcting Tsuna's grip on the gun. Reborn would have rubbed his eyes, while gaping in shock, if he hadn't been the World's No. 1 Hitman, and more refined than the average people that surrounded him, also watching the children hit perfect shots.

When he finally collected his thoughts, and checked for any illusions in the area (none), he walked over to the trio.

"Gyahahaha, I'm shooting all of the targets! You watching Tsuna-nii? Skull?"

"Hai, hai, Lambo. We're watching."

"Tsuna-n-kun, relax your shoulders, spread your feet a little more. Unlock your elbows. Yes, like that. Hey, Lambo, for your birthday, want to go to a shooting range?"

Reborn had enough of just watching, and decided to interrupt. Of course, he also released some killing intent into the air, to give his words more impact.

"**What is going on here?"**

Lambo jumped in surprise, his gun jerking to the side, resulting in his missing the shot, Tsuna dropped his gun, paling slightly (he'd grown somewhat immune to Reborn's killer intent, in small doses), and Skull jumped a foot into the air, slamming his visor down.

"Ack! It's Reborn! Skull! Help me!"

"HIIIEEE! Reborn! What are you doing here?"

"R-r-r-reborn sempai! N-n-never you m-mind what w-we're d-d-doing here!"

Displeased that his question wasn't answered, Reborn rushed towards Skull, whom he saw as the person behind all of this, killer intent flowing around him like when Bianchi loses control of her poison cooking. However, before he could get close enough to do anything, a pair of hand wrapped around his waist, and lifted him up. Turning around, while struggling to get down –_These hands are strong!_ - He looked into a pair of honey-colored eyes that could only belong to Kyoko Sasagawa.

"Reborn-Chan! Stop that! You'll hurt Skull-kun if you keep this up!"

Reborn just glared at her, still trying to get down, but the power of female obliviousness had made itself known. Kyoko just hugged Reborn closer, not letting him go. In the end, he gave up, calmed down and looked around. Skull had disappeared, and Tsuna was carrying a sleeping Lambo.

Tsunayoshi sighed, "We might as well go home now. Would you like to come, Kyoko-Chan?"

"Sure. We better go now, there's supposed to be a storm rolling through soon."

"Oi, Tsuna. When we get home, we will be talking about this!"

"Hai, Hai, Reborn. We'll talk at home."


End file.
